1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for reading a plurality of images and forming a composite image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, by using an image forming apparatus having an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) for sequentially conveying a plurality of original documents, images are read out of the plurality of originals and a composite image obtained by composing the images can be formed onto one sheet of recording paper. In such an image forming apparatus, for example, layout patterns of a plurality of images have previously been stored as samples. The operator sets a plurality of original documents onto the ADF, operates an operation panel, selects creation of a composite image, further, selects a desired layout pattern from the plurality of samples displayed on the operation panel, and presses an execution button. Thus, the image forming apparatus sequentially reads out the originals put on the ADF, obtains the plurality of images, arranges the images on the basis of the selected layout pattern, and forms the composite image. (Refer to JP-A-2005-193559.)
For example, in a business office of a certain enterprise, the case where catalogues of a plurality of new products which are handled by the enterprise have been delivered will be described. The catalogues are printed every new product by using standard-size sheets which can be conveyed by the ADF. A description regarding each new product has been disclosed in the catalogues. Each catalogue is provided with a person-in-charge column showing the person in charge of the business office with respect to each new product. By writing personal information such as name, contact address, and the like of the person in charge in the business office into the person-in-charge column, the catalogues which are used in each business office are completed. However, since it is not permitted to convert the personal information into electronic data due to the enforcement of the personal information protecting law, nothing is printed in the person-in-charge column of the catalogue but the column is blank. Therefore, in each business office, the staff of the business office composes the catalogue and a business card of the person in charge by using the image forming apparatus, thereby completing the catalogue.
In such a case, in order to form the composite image by using the ADF as mentioned above, first, the staff of the business office sets the business card which cannot be conveyed by the ADF onto platen glass and allows the image forming apparatus to read an image of the business card, thereby allowing the composite image to be formed onto a paper medium which can be conveyed by the ADF, that is, a sheet of the same size as that of the catalog. By setting the sheet to the ADF together with the catalog, the composite image can be formed.
In this case, however, since it is necessary to previously form the image (business card) onto the paper medium which can be conveyed by the ADF, consumables such as sheets, toner, and the like are wastefully used. Since the image is further read out and the composite image is formed onto the paper medium, a quality deterioration of the image occurs.
There is also a method whereby the staff of the business office sets the catalogue and the business card onto the platen glass according to a desired layout and allows the image forming apparatus to read the images, thereby allowing the image creation to be performed.
In this case, however, since the staff of the business office has to put the catalogue and the business card onto the platen glass every catalogue, that is, every composite image, it is very annoying.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus which can form a plurality of composite images at a time by composing an arbitrary medium and a plurality of standard-size original documents is demanded.